Faithful
by Sorentense
Summary: With Sigyn imprisoned, Loki believes she has betrayed him and spirals into darkness. Includes the events of the Thor movie. Loki/Sigyn. Sequel to Stolen.
1. Chapter 1

The palace of Vanaheim was in ruins. However, when Sigyn looked more closely, she could see that a few small plants were creeping back into the ground. "Why is the growth back happening so slowly?" she asked.

Grandfather stared out into the distance. "After we made our alliance with Asgard, the Frost Giants reached us before the Allfather's troops did. They used the Casket of Ancient Winters to freeze and shatter everything in their path – buildings, plants, even people. Everything but the hardiest seeds and most resilient microorganisms was wiped out."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, following him into the ruined palace. She was still concerned by Grandfather's erratic behavior, so when he suggested they visit Vanaheim to escape the hullabaloo cause by the leviathan's attack, she had agreed immediately, hoping it would ease his troubled mind. "Grandfather, what are you looking for?"

"The safe room." He led her down the remains of a hallway and into what had once been the throne room. "The entrance is behind the place where the throne used to sit."

"What's the safe room?" Sigyn asked, stepping over a piece of rubble.

"A secret of the royal family." Grandfather stepped around the shattered pieces of the royal dais and drew a key from his pocket. He twisted it in midair as if opening an invisible lock, then pulled it back. An opening in the air suddenly revealed itself, leading into a dark space with a dying tree at the center. "Come inside, little one. You must see it."

"All right," Sigyn agreed, stepping under his arm. The room had no visible walls; it simply ended where the tree's branches did, making a circle about twenty meters across. "There's a lot of magic here." _Loki would be fascinated by this place,_ she added in her mind. _I must bring him here someday._

"This tree is a seedling of Yggdrasil," Grandfather explained. "The greatest feat of nature magic the Vanir ever accomplished. It generates and sustains this room, only allowing the royal family and guests of the king to enter."

"Why is it dying?" she asked, touching the trunk gently.

"Its consciousness was deeply attuned to the Vanir people. When we lost so many, it was traumatized." He placed his hand on the trunk beside hers. "I brought you here hoping you could heal it."

"Me?" Sigyn asked doubtfully. "But… my powers work on animal tissue. Shouldn't Uncle Frey be better able to heal a plant?"

"He could heal its physical form, but not the mind that sustains it. Try it," he urged gently.

Still uncertain, Sigyn reached out with her powers. She found a core of _something_ within the tree, something that was alive in an animal way. "I thought it was a plant!"

"A plant with a nervous system," Grandfather smiled. "The rarest of all organisms."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She focused on her memory of what Hlin's power had felt like and searched for the tissues whose interaction could generate that feeling. She felt the tree respond to the stimulation and sought out the places where the pain signal was coming from. She eased them gently and felt something waking up and taking an interest in her. "Hello," she whispered.

_Hello, _the something said. _I am Room. Who are you?_

_My name is Sigyn. I am a princess of Vanaheim and of Asgard. I'm a healer._

_I am pleased to meet you, Sigyn. _The something felt stronger now, healthier.

"You've done it, child," Grandfather whispered in awe. "Look!"

Sigyn opened her eyes and stared at the tree. It was looking a great deal better. Leaves were budding again and the room had grown bright. "It's beautiful," she whispered. And then something snapped closed around her wrist. She looked down to see what it was.

It was an incantation fetter.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"You're staying here, girl," he returned firmly. "The incantation fetter requires magic to remove, so you can't get it off, and without your powers, you cannot leave this room unaided."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, pulling away.

Something was not right in her grandfather's eyes as he looked at her. He looked angry and confused and somehow not himself. "That husband of yours will destroy you if you stay with him," he growled. "I am putting you here for your own protection!"

"Loki wouldn't hurt me!" Sigyn cried. "He changed for me, Grandfather, of his own accord. He hasn't hurt _anyone_ lately!"

"That won't last!" Grandfather snapped. "Come to your senses, girl! He's a madman and he cannot be trusted!"

"He is _not_!" she shouted.

Then Grandfather did something he had never done in her entire life: he pulled his arm back and struck her across the face. "Be silent!" he roared.

Sigyn dropped to the ground and put a hand on her stinging cheek. "You hit me," she whispered in disbelief. "You actually hit me!"

Emotions warred in Grandfather's eyes for a moment. He took another step toward her. When she shrank away, he cursed under his breath, whirled, and let himself out through another door.

Not knowing what else to do, Sigyn curled up at the base of the tree and wept.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn was still missing the next morning. That quick little note about visiting Vanaheim with her grandfather – _thief_ – no longer explained her whereabouts. It was at this point that Loki stopped being offended and became worried.

He began by searching Njord's residence in the form of a magpie. He flew in through one of the open windows and explored the entire house. There was no sign of Sigyn, and her grandfather was calmly cutting up fish for a stew.

_Odd._ If Sigyn was missing, one would expect her grandfather to be out looking for her, too, not bustling about the kitchen. Which could only mean one thing: Njord knew where she was.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn was awakened from a fitful sleep when her uncle appeared in the safe room, laden with blankets, books, and several cushions. "Uncle Frey!" She got up quickly and shoved her hair into place. "Have you come to let me out?"

"I can't," he told her sadly. "My key requires my magic to operate and only passes one person in or out of the safe room. You need the king's key to transport multiple people."

"So how do we get our hands on the king's key?"

"We don't." Uncle Frey held up a hand to forestall her pleading. "It would do us no good, child. It's bound to your grandfather's magic; only he can operate it."

Sigyn stamped her foot in frustration. "This is an idiotic design for a room!"

"It's saved the royal family several times in our history," he explained gently. "It's possible to stay here indefinitely. The tree will grow whatever fruit you desire, and there's a spring under its roots around the other side." He handed her the books and began arranging the cushions and blankets into a bed. "In your case, your grandfather and I can also bring you anything else you need or want."

"It sounds like a very snug little prison," she grumbled. "Does Loki know where I am yet? Surely he can figure out how to dismantle the spell that locks me in."

"Loki does not know where you are, nor will he ever."

"What?" Sigyn demanded, eyes wide in disbelief. "Why not? Uncle Frey, what's going on?"

"Sit down and be quiet for a moment, and I'll explain." He guided her firmly over to the makeshift bed and seated her. "This is Karnilla's revenge on Loki, child – getting into your grandfather's mind and making him lock you away. And the Allfather, for reasons he refuses to explain, has decided to let it happen."

"The _Allfather_ is involved in this?" Her father-in-law had been minimally present in her life, but surely he wouldn't do this to his own son!

"He won't explain why, but I do have a guess." Her uncle lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's those creatures that attacked yesterday. They came from a world beyond the Nine Realms, where Odin has no power or knowledge. He wants to change that. And somehow, taking you away from Loki increases the possibility that the gap between their universe and ours will be bridged."

"How is that possible? Loki has worked more for Asgard with me than ever before!"

"I'm not sure, but I know the queen had a vision several days ago that disturbed her, and that Loki was somehow involved. She brooded over him ever so slightly the day afterward. I think Loki's journey that leads to bridging the gap will bring him _against_ Asgard, something he'd never do if you were by his side."

Indeed not. "Then I am to remain here until Grandfather has a change of heart?"

Uncle Frey shrugged. "Or Karnilla's mind control releases, or the Allfather decides to free you."

"Odin could free me? I thought this room was bound to Grandfather!"

_I am a seedling of Yggdrasil, _the tree announced. _Odin Allfather understands my kind as no one else does. He could force this room open if he chose._

"Then it's a good thing Vanaheim was never at war with Asgard," Sigyn grumbled. "So, how do we break Karnilla's mind control?"

"We can't risk it, Sigyn." The blond diplomat sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, but… Odin is set on gaining power over this other universe. He won't allow Njord to free you for fear of losing his chance. I fear that if Karnilla's control is broken, your grandfather's life will be in danger."

It took Sigyn a moment to process this. "I thought they were friends," she said at last.

"I suppose they are," he allowed, "but Odin Allfather loves no individual so much as he loves power. Not even Prince Thor or Queen Frigga. You think he suddenly announced an heir because he feels himself growing old? He's preparing to give Thor Asgard so that he can concentrate on broadening his power beyond the Nine Realms."

Fury against her treacherous father-in-law rose up in the young princess. "If you know all this, why do you do nothing? You are skilled with words; why don't you incite a rebellion?"

"Odin is the least of many evils, dear child. It takes a being of great power and wisdom to bring order to the Realms. Did you ever wonder why he has only one eye? He traded the other for the wisdom to govern the Nine Realms. He is the only living person with both the power and the wisdom to keep the Realms safe. I'm sorry, Sigyn, but the number of lives that would be lost without him is too great."

Sigyn was tempted for a moment to selfishly disregard this fact, then remorse filled her. _ Is my freedom really worth more to me than so many other lives? Isn't this the very line of thinking that frightened me in Loki?_ "Can you at least give Loki a message, letting him know that I'm safe?" she asked humbly, knowing what the answer would be.

"I can't." Her uncle hugged her gently. "If Loki knows that you are alive and faithful to him, he will never turn on Asgard, for your sake. If Odin's plans are to come to fruition, he must believe you either dead or faithless. Probably, I'm afraid, the latter."

And once again, all Sigyn could think to do was cry.

o-o-o-o

"She's alive somewhere, Father," Loki insisted. "Look at the way Njord is behaving! Please, Father," he begged, "help me find her."

"I will search," Odin finally agreed, "but it will take time, my son. The Nine Realms are a large place, and I have many duties."

Loki fought down the urge to demand what other duties were more important than finding Sigyn. If he offended his father, she might remain lost forever.

o-o-o-o

Once she calmed down enough to think logically, Sigyn decided to have a conversation with Room. "Where is this place, exactly?"

_Neither here nor there,_ the seedling of Yggdrasil replied. _It is outside the Nine Realms, just touching Vanaheim – and now Asgard, connecting to your Grandfather's house. _

"Where does it end?" Sigyn could see no walls, but there was a sense of finity to the space.

_This safe room is as large as it needs to be to accommodate its occupants comfortably. Why? Do you wish it larger? Smaller?_

"It's fine as it is, Room. I just want to understand my prison a bit better."

_Prison?_ The tree sounded shocked. _This room is no prison. It is a safe room. You are here because the King of Vanaheim deems it necessary for your safety. No harm will come to you._

"Then why do you think I just cried myself senseless?" Sigyn pointed out. _Maybe I can reason the tree into letting me go!_

_Because you feel betrayed and miss your husband,_ Room answered, as if it were telling her what three plus five was. _Here, have a pomegranate._

The irony of this particular choice of fruit was not lost on Sigyn, though Room had probably never heard of the Greek legends. "Thank you," was all she said, plucking the fruit that suddenly developed on a branch overhead. If she had to be honest, the act of smacking the pomegranate open on the floor was highly satisfying as a release for her frustration. "So… how aware are you? Can you see?"

_No, _the tree admitted. _But I hear. I can sense thoughts. _

"Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?"

_You are thinking that in order to escape, you must learn to shield your mind from me._

"Has anyone been able to do it before?"

_There has never been a need._

o-o-o-o

For the next several days, when her grandfather was not visiting, Sigyn practiced compartmentalizing her thoughts and sealing off certain compartments. Room was oddly cooperative about telling her whether it could or could not sense a given thought. Usually, the answer was yes, but she was finding that the less emotional her response to the thought, the easier it was to hide. _How am I ever going to hide an escape plan?_

_Do not bother,_ Room told her. _Even if you can learn to hide from me – and thus from King Njord – you will not be able to leave without a key._

_Tell me more about these keys,_ Sigyn thought at Room. She found that communicating telepathically was excellent practice in controlling her thoughts. At least she had Queen Frigga's lessons to build off of!

_Each key must take the proper shape, as with all keys. In addition, it must be powered by Vanir magic from a member of the royal family._

_What makes the king's key special?_ Sigyn asked.

_When a new king of the Vanir is crowned, he is brought to this room, demonstrates his magic for me, and I thereafter recognize him as the king. It is the king's magic that makes his key special._

Well, that meant that copying or stealing her grandfather's key was as useless as Uncle Frey had explained._ What about my magic? Do you recognize that?_

_Indeed. It is for that reason that you can hear me. It is also why I answer your questions._

_So, if I could get this fetter off and access a key, I could escape?_

_Yes._

o-o-o-o

While waiting for his father to be ready to look for Sigyn, there was little for Loki to do but brood. And that was what he did, day in and day out. His mother and his brother attempted to cheer him up, but, as usual, failed.

Loki attempted to cheer himself up with mischief, but found that even tormenting Sigyn's enemies gave him little enjoyment. After all, what fun is there in being brilliant if there's no one to admire you?

Even more than having her share in his mischief, Loki missed Sigyn for her own sake. He was even lonelier than he had been when he sent her home to her grandfather, for this time, he had the shock of going directly from paradise to nothing. He missed seeing her smile for no reason, hearing her laugh at his jokes, watching that look of intense concentration when she practiced her healing, feeling her nestle into his arms. He even missed the limitations she imposed on his tricks. After all, it meant someone cared for him and that he cared in return.

The only satisfying idea for trouble that he could come up with was to interfere with Thor's training as the heir to the throne. Not only was he certain that he would be a far better king than his half-wit brother, but he suspected it was no coincidence that Sigyn had been taken from him the very day that Thor was chosen as the future king.

Unfortunately, these ideas could not be executed as long as he needed his father's help to find Sigyn.

o-o-o-o

"What is that?" Sigyn asked curiously, watching her uncle set down a flat metal box attached to a long black cord with a fork-like structure on the end.

Uncle Frey winked. "Midgard technology."

Sigyn stared at it for a moment. Technology from Midgard was forbidden! "Where did you get it?" When he gave her a patronizing look, she realized what a stupid question that was. "Well… why are you bringing it here?"

"To amuse you, of course. You remember that play you saw with Loki on Midgard? Well, they have plays that they record into moving, talking pictures. They call them 'movies' and this device is full of them."

"But… I thought technology like this was dangerous to us!"

"Well, yes and no." Uncle Frey looked at Room for a moment and a hole that resembled the end of the cord appeared in the side of the tree. "The electrical and magnetic fields it gives off disrupt our sleep cycle enough to make our magical powers misfire. However, since you're fettered, that danger doesn't matter."

"Won't it do anything to Room?" Having this safe room 'disrupted' while she was in it did not sound pleasant.

_I do not require sleep,_ Room explained. _My nervous system moves slowly enough that maintenance can occur while I am conscious._

Sigyn quickly filed her academic curiosity in one of her locked cabinets. _Can you feel that, Room?_

_Just barely._

"What are you doing?"

"Um…" Sigyn thought fast. "We're playing a game."

_She is attempting to train herself to hide her thoughts from me so that she can escaped,_ that wretched Room clarified.

Uncle Frey gave a low whistle. "That's quite a trick, Sigyn. It'll take a lot of practice."

She rolled her eyes. "I have nothing but time, Uncle."

"I suppose you do," he said softly. "Well, you'll have the chance to practice hiding plenty of emotional thoughts. I've slipped off to Midgard for a movie or two, and they can evoke quite a response."

"You'll not tell Grandfather?" she asked in a pleading tone.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, as he always did when torn. "No," he finally promised. "And Room, you'd better keep quiet, too. As I've told you before, the King is not himself. He might harm the princess if he finds out."

The tree was silent for a long moment. _Understood,_ it finally said._ I will not inform the king voluntarily of your practices. However, if he asks, I am compelled to answer truthfully._

"He won't ask." The diplomat seemed confident. "He thinks this chamber inescapable without magic. It will never occur to him that Sigyn would have a chance."

"Speaking of which…"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have books on this place, and the keys, and the incantation fetter, would you?" Sigyn gave him her best innocent puppy dog eyes. "Purely for academic reasons, of course."

"Of course."

o-o-o-o

It was always awkward when Grandfather came to visit, which he did at every meal time to bring her food and eat with her. On the one hand, she was still furious with him for locking her away. On the other hand, he _was_ being controlled….

"How long have you been wanting to do this?" she asked casually

"Eat dinner?" he asked mildly, sounding like the Grandfather Njord she knew and loved. "Since I caught the salmon, I suppose. Why?"

"No, no. I mean… how long have you wanted to take me away from Loki?"

He glared. "Since the day he tricked you into marrying him, child."

"Why didn't you do it before, then?" Sigyn asked, hoping to reason him into breaking out of the mind control. At least then she could feel safe with her grandfather again. And once she was free, they would find some way to protect themselves from the Allfather.

"I wish I had," Grandfather grumbled. "I didn't want you to lose your freedom, child."

"Then what changed?"

He glared. "I realized that your freedom was worth less than your safety. Now stop playing mind games and eat!"

Sigyn placed her hurt in one of the locked boxes. _Could you feel that, Room?_

_A little bit, yes._

_Damn._

o-o-o-o

"I know you're there, Algrim," Odin said quietly without taking his eyes from the infinity beneath the Bifrost.

"My king," the dark elf said respectfully.

"You are wondering why I have put off Loki?"

Algrim nodded grimly. "He grows depressed. He longs for news of her. When will you end his grief and let him move on?"

"Soon enough," the Allfather declared. "I must give him time to doubt first before I give him the final news."

o-o-o-o

"I come bearing gifts!" Uncle Frey announced, walking in with a huge pile of books.

Sigyn paused the movie she was watching. "Ooh, really?"

He grinned. "I brought you the books you requested, plus some other books on various other aspects of Vanaheim as a blind."

"I've read a lot of these," Sigyn commented, "especially the ones on Vanir magic and fauna. But it never hurts to reread, and Grandfather will be expecting me to!"

Uncle Frey pinched her cheek affectionately. "Look at you, all grown up and clever."

"Not quite yet, but getting there." A determined glint entered Sigyn's eyes.

Her uncle sighed. "I know you're really hoping to escape, Sigyn, but… be careful. Remember that you might bring the Allfather's wrath on us if you escape too soon."

"We'll find a way around him," she insisted confidently. "I know Loki. If he turns on Asgard, hundreds of other people will lose their lives. I have to get back to him!"

"Yes…"

It was only after he left that Sigyn realized her uncle was merely trying to keep her occupied and believed, like her grandfather, that she had no chance of escape.

o-o-o-o

Loki had the worst dream of his life that night.

_He was returning from the court to his chambers. Pausing outside the door, he heard Sigyn's laugh and a man's voice answering. _What is this?_ he thought angrily. What other man dared approach his wife in this manner?_

_Hoping to find it was a member of her annoying family, he turned himself into a spider and crawled under the door into their suite. Sigyn was seated on the sofa with a man he did not recognize, but who the helm on the table proclaimed to be one of his father's Crimson Hawks._

"_I still can't believe the Trickster leaves you alone like this every day," the man said, stroking her cheek gently. "Were you mine, I would know your whereabouts at all times."_

"_You object to the current arrangement?" Sigyn teased._

"_Actually, yes." The strange man leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I would take you away from that madman and make you mine."_

_Sigyn smiled at the man – _his_ tender little smile. "I already am yours," she said softly, in the purring tone that was supposed to be reserved for him. _

_The other man grinned and made a flower, which he tucked into her hair. "I can't believe he courted you with a snake," he chuckled. "Did he really think a woman could love such a man? A magician must use his powers wisely."_

_She giggled. "Well, I must admit, your powers are…impressive." She kissed him on the mouth. "And put to a very noble use."_

_The man deepened the kiss, putting his filthy, wretched tongue into Sigyn's highly exclusive mouth. She made one of the soft little noises he usually loved to hear and twined her slender arms around her lover's neck. Then – _Damn him to every Hell there is! – _the man scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the bedroom._

His _bedroom. _Their _bedroom. The bedroom he shared with Sigyn, into which _no one_ else was permitted. Sigyn, his precious, beloved Sigyn, was lying with another man in the bed she shared with _him.

_Loki shifted back into the shape of a man. He would not allow this to happen!_

Loki awoke panting from the bloodbath his mind created. He glanced around the room. _It's not true. It's not true! Sigyn never took another lover. She wouldn't!_

And yet…

o-o-o-o

"Prince Loki?" the guard asked diffidently the next morning. "The Allfather requests your presence in his throne room."

Loki's heart leaped within him. Finally, _finally_, his father was ready to help him find Sigyn. "I will join him immediately. Not willing to take the time to run down the stairs, he teleported himself into the midst of the throne room.

Aside from the one-eyed king on his throne, the room was surprisingly empty. "Father?" Loki asked. "You summoned me?"

Odin turned to him with an expression of grief. "My son," he rumbled, "I have good news and bad news for you."

"Is it about Sigyn?" he asked, scarcely daring to breathe.

"She lives."

Loki closed his eyes and let blessed relief wash over him. _She lives._ Even though he had guessed it, hearing it for certain brought a certain peace. Then he steeled himself for the bad news. "And… the other news?"

"She is outside the Nine Realms. And…" The king shook his head sadly. "The pocket dimension in which she resides has traces of her healing power all over it. She helped prepare it to hold her. I am sorry, my son."

Loki staggered as the full impact of these words struck him. _Sigyn helped create her prison. Which means… she's not a prisoner._ Unbidden, the image of Sigyn in another man's arms sprang into the forefront of his mind.

_Traitor!_

o-o-o-o

"Goodbye, Grandfather," Sigyn whispered, watching him return to their beautiful home by the sea, to the world where her Loki was waiting and worrying. Deciding she needed to distract herself, she opened up the device that Uncle Frey had called a 'computer' and flicked through the store of movies available to watch.

Seeing one with drawings of lions and other Midgardian creatures, she decided that one would be fun to watch and soothe her troubled mind.

That was a bad idea.

The pair of lion brothers was strikingly like Thor and Loki – the golden elder taking the throne, the clever and dark younger one tricking his way to power. When the younger betrayed the elder to his death, Sigyn felt her heart break. Taking the opportunity, she put that response in her 'hidden' cabinet.

_Did you feel that, Room?_

_Feel what?_

Sigyn smirked through her tears. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

After learning that he had been betrayed by the woman he loved, Loki returned to their – _his_ – suite in a rage. He picked up the first lamp that he saw to hurl it at the wall, but thought better of it. _Why destroy my own things? I should be destroying _hers.

So he went into the chamber where Sigyn's possessions were kept. He began with her jewelry, melting the gold in his hands and letting it pool on the stone floor. He ground the gems and pearls to dust beneath his heel. Then he started in on her clothes, tearing them to shreds and tossing them into the fire. He burned up her poetry books. He shattered the lamps and unraveled the wall hangings.

When her possessions were in shambles, he slammed the door shut and sealed the room. He would never enter that chamber again! He proceeded to comb through the suite and destroy every last thing that had belonged to Sigyn, everything that reminded him of her.

By the time he was done, he badly needed to redecorate.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn didn't need her healing powers to know that something was bothering her uncle. It was obvious the moment he walked into her prison.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up from her book. It was a general guide to Vanir magic, but it had an interesting section on incantation fetters that she hoped would yield some answers.

"It's not good," Uncle Frey warned her. He pulled out a bottle of wine and tossed it to her. "You might want some of this in a moment."

"Wine?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's not a solution, but it numbs the pain a bit. I was drunk most of the time for years after Vanaheim fell."

Sigyn considered for a moment. On the one hand, she had a feeling that the coming news would tear her apart. An escape would be welcome. But… the queen had taught her that the key to strength was to face things as they were and refuse to let it break her. She threw the bottle back. "I'm not going to run away from reality, Uncle. Tell me!"

"You're a brave lass, little one." He pocketed the bottle with a rueful grin. "Braver than I used to be, at any rate." He sat down beside her. "Odin told Loki that you're still alive."

"And?" Sigyn asked breathlessly. _Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he let slip where I am. Maybe Loki will come and find a way to break in here!_

"And he told him that your magic was all over your prison, that _you_ had helped to prepare it."

Sigyn gulped. She knew how that looked. "So… he thinks I've betrayed him?"

Uncle Frey sighed. "Given that he went home and destroyed all your possessions? Yes, I'm afraid so."

Sigyn stared into space. Thanks to Odin's trickery, her husband believed her faithless and was spiraling into darkness. She knew she should be worried about the fate of Asgard and the other Realms right now, but the injustice of her own situation overwhelmed her. How could Odin do this to his own family? How _dare_ he ruin her life this way?

"Are you sure you don't want a drink, child?"

Sigyn shook her head.

"Do you want a hug?"

She flung herself into her uncle's arms and choked on her tears.

o-o-o-o

Loki couldn't sleep. Something was still bothering him. _I destroyed all her things. I cast her out of my life. She's _gone!

Yes… he had lost Sigyn. But she wasn't lost to everyone, was she? _That_ was what troubled him! The injustice that others still had her while he, her husband, did not! Well, he might not be able to take her from this new lover of hers, but he'd be damned if he let her bastard of a grandfather keep her memory!

Tossing aside the covers, Loki climbed out of his new bed and transformed himself into a magpie. He flew down to the ocean, to Njord's hall. He cast a sleeping spell on the old sea god before he even knew he was there and slipped into Sigyn's childhood bedroom. He opened the window and began hurling her possessions out onto the beach.

The process took several hours, as he kept pausing to examine items that told him something interesting about his lost love. There were several old dolls that were streaked with evidence of rather imaginative play, including a significant amount of mud. _I never knew she used to play with dolls… Oh, look, this one was chewed on by…something! _Loki was momentarily distracted by the image of a mud-spattered little Sigyn chasing after an animal that had carried off her doll. Then, disgusted with himself, he set the doll on fire before throwing it out the window.

When he had finally thrown out all her possessions – _really, who keeps the clothes they wore as a child? – _Loki went outside and set the entire pile ablaze. The flames lit up the whole beach and brought a satisfied smile to his face. Transforming himself back into a magpie, he released the sleeping spell on Njord.

The sea god emitted a very satisfying cry of horror when he saw Sigyn's things ablaze.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn was still sleeping fitfully when her grandfather stormed in. "Look at this!" he bellowed. "Look at what that wretched Trickster of yours did!"

The young woman brushed her tangled hair back out of her eyes and looked at what her grandfather was holding. To her surprise, his arms were full of books, toys, and clothes she had owned as a little girl, all burnt black and barely recognizable. "What in the world?"

"He did this!" Njord raged. "He broke into our home last night, put me under a sleeping spell, and destroyed your room! Everything you own that wasn't already brought here is ruined!"

"Why would he do this?" Sigyn asked, still shocked.

"To take you away from me!" her grandfather snarled. "Because he's a selfish, bitter, impulsive little bastard who was never even slightly worthy of you! You see now why I had to take you away?"

Sigyn bit back a sharp retort about how Loki would never be acting this way if she hadn't been stolen from him. It would do no good and might provoke her grandfather into harming her. Without her ability to heal herself instantly, she was keenly aware of how comparatively fragile her body was. Durable compared to humans, of course, but no match for the strength of a male Vanir or Aesir.

_He loves you, Princess,_ Room interrupted tentatively. _Please, rebelling against him will not help you and can only make things harder for both of you. Try to forgive him. _

For advice from a tree, it was actually pretty good. "I don't agree with you, Grandfather," she finally said. "But… I do understand." And when he dropped her burnt toys to hug her, she felt a little softening in her angry heart. Misguided or not, he was still her grandfather.

o-o-o-o

For several days after he destroyed Sigyn's things, Loki did not come out of his chambers. He brooded and drank, and cursed at anyone who knocked on his door. He changed Thor into a beetle and nearly managed to crush him. He even insulted his own mother when she came to see him.

Everyone was surprised, then, when on the fifth day, Loki came out impeccably groomed and charming as ever. His laughter and smiles were perhaps a bit over-bright, but his silver tongue covered the deficiencies.

The dark prince smirked as he noticed the admiring glances several ladies sent his way. It was time for some revenge.

o-o-o-o

"With _Lofn?_" Sigyn's hand shook as she set down her glass. "Grandfather, you must be mistaken. Loki _hates _her. He… he wouldn't…"

"I'm afraid he did." Uncle Frey picked idly at his tuna steak. "Freya was very excited about it after the ladies' meeting this morning. Apparently, he's bedded at least five of the women who most hated you in the past two days."

Sigyn stared down at her plate, trying not to cry. She had been expecting this since she learned that Loki would think her unfaithful. He was not the sort to keep a promise if he thought the other person had backed out of their end. And yet, learning for certain of his activities felt like a knife in her heart. "Grandfather… Uncle Frey… Would you mind leaving me alone for a few minutes?"

Uncle Frey nodded understanding. "Come on, Father."

"I will not leave her alone at a moment like this!" he snapped.

"Please," the diplomat added quietly. "Let the girl have her privacy to cry herself out."

Sigyn watched them leave, then buried her face in the first cushion she found and screamed. She felt Room recoil at the strength of her response, but she didn't feel like concealing anything.

Loki, her Loki, in bed with another woman. With at least _five_ other women, and probably more to come. She supposed she should pity the other women; Loki couldn't possibly have cared for them, whatever pretty lies he had told. He would probably hurt them, angry as he was. But she still hated the idea of anyone but her lying in Loki's arms.

_Does this make me a petty person?_ she wondered. _This… this _anger._ It's so strong! I'm angrier than I was when he killed Theoric! How can I be so selfish?_

As she wept at her husband's betrayal, Sigyn had more cause to feel guilty. She was taking _comfort_ in the knowledge that Loki didn't care for these other women. They probably hadn't seen that tender look his eyes always held when he smiled at her. They hadn't heard that velvety laugh right in their ear when they made a particularly amusing noise. They almost certainly hadn't fallen asleep nestled against him, pressed to his heart. Loki was angry, bitter, and out of control, but _she _was still the woman he loved.

_I am a despicably selfish woman._

Of course, it would make more sense to be worried about the fact that Loki no longer had a reason to restrain his harmful impulses. Actually, his next pranks would probably be particularly cruel, out of spite. Sometimes, with how much Loki loved her, she forgot what he could be like with no reason to care. She _was_ terrified for Asgard, but the anger at her lover's betrayal still overwhelmed her.

_You feel so much guilt,_ Room said tentatively. _Is there…anything I can do to help, Princess?_

_You could tell me how to get out of here!_ Sigyn mentally yelled into her 'hidden' box. _No,_ she ultimately replied, trying to calm herself. _I just… I feel so much at his betrayal, when I should feel more for the people he will now endanger._

_I understand, _Room replied sympathetically.

And it occurred to Sigyn that, should she let something slip, she now had the perfect excuse for irrational emotions.

o-o-o-o

Loki tried to convince himself that he was enjoying his newfound freedom. After completely redecorating his chambers in his favorite emerald green, which would _not_ remind him of Sigyn's eyes anymore, he had gone on a spree of mischief, the kind that he had not been allowed since his marriage.

He began by reversing every road sign in Asgard. The resulting mess of traffic was hilarious. So what if a few broken limbs and destroyed carts resulted? That was no longer his problem!

Then he changed a few people into chickens. It wasn't his fault that one poor family accidentally ate their father, though the irony made him laugh, with only a bit of hectic bitterness to tinge it.

It occurred to him that what he was doing was rather petty, but he dismissed that thought. What did it matter if he _was_ petty? Perhaps this was his true nature, without Sigyn to reign him in. Of course, the fact that it would upset his mother gave him a bit of pause, but he brushed that aside easily by blaming her for not warning him of Sigyn's betrayal.

When he found himself missing Sigyn's free-spirited affection and innocent laughter, the dark prince told himself that he was simply missing the physical aspect of their relationship. And he indulged. He charmed his way into the beds of lady after lady, taking particular pleasure in pouring his hatred and frustration into the women who had most hurt his cursed little bride.

He refused to let a single drop escape his eyes this time.

o-o-o-o

Sigyn's studies of incantation fetters were rather discouraging. They required magic to remove – either the magic of the one who placed them, or the power of a general mage, not someone like herself or Uncle Frey. _He can't remove the fetter no matter what trick I try,_ Sigyn realized. _I'll have to target Grandfather._

Of course, that was going to be a lot riskier. Under this foreign influence, Grandfather harming her was a legitimate concern. _But I have to get back!_

Well… there would be a long time to think of the right trick. In the meantime – Sigyn double checked that she was in her 'hidden' box – she needed to make a key.

o-o-o-o

It was with some trepidation that Frigga invited her younger son to come visit her in her garden. Loki's pranks had cost ten lives over the past three days, with many more injured or missing. His revenge on Sigyn was out of control. "My son… what makes you so certain that Sigyn betrayed you?"

"Her power was all over the place that holds her!" he ground out angrily. "She helped prepare it!"

"She could have been tricked," his mother pointed out gently. "Why do you think she went to the arms of another man?"

Loki sighed heavily, sat down, and told her in furious detail about his dream.

Frigga carefully concealed her guilt. _Of course. I dream of the future, so Loki suspects that he dreams of the past and present. He does not know that he has no blood of mine in him!_

o-o-o-o

"Wood carving?" Grandfather asked dubiously.

Sigyn nodded. "I can't just watch movies and read all day, Grandfather. I need to _do_ something!"

"Climb Room."

She sighed. "_Grandfather._ There's nothing to see in here! It's no fun to climb a tree if you can't see anything!" When he paused, she widened her eyes appealingly. "Please? It'll be a good challenge. You know I've never sculpted before. And you can bring me lots of pretty sea shells to model."

"Why not clay?"

_Because the key has to be made out of Room's wood, _Sigyn mumbled into her hidden box. "Clay has to be baked, and you won't let me have an oven."

Grandfather frowned. "Of course not. I don't want you to harm yourself."

Sigyn lowered her head meekly, resisting the temptation to insist she never would. She knew by now that it would only drive him away. "Then can I _please_ have something else to play with? Even if it's just sandpaper! I can learn to shape wood with sandpaper!"

He sat back and considered for a long time while Sigyn quietly demolished the pie he had brought her. He didn't like sweets anyway. "Very well," Njord finally agreed. "But if I see one scrape on you, the sandpaper _goes_!"

o-o-o-o

No one was quite sure what Queen Frigga said to Prince Loki, but his pranks at ceased to be fatal. Injuries were still being incurred, and the healers were swamped, but at least all the damage was reparable.

Still, the Allfather found it necessary to send his sons out to distribute the damages a bit. Thor was only too glad to spend all his time hunting trolls and bandits with his little brother, and Loki seemed to get a good deal of his anger out by tricking them into killing themselves. And womanizing everywhere they went.

He never spoke of it, especially not to Thor, but Loki still found himself thinking of Sigyn whenever he was with another woman. He bedded many who were more beautiful, more skilled, or both, but none of them made him feel the way she had. None of them touched his heart.

Thor may not have noticed Loki's emotional emptiness with women, but he did notice that suddenly he himself was the only one moving civilians away from battles. Loki usually took care of luring off all bystanders, even before he had met Sigyn, but now he did not seem to care.

After a young child was crushed under the foot of a troll, Thor finally confronted the issue. "What's wrong with you, brother? Clearing the civilians is _your_ job!"

Loki laughed bitterly. "Oh, no. Just because I used to do something does not make it my task, _brother_. If you care about them, you can save them. It matters not to me."

A good ruler-to-be would have developed compassion in the wake of this. Thor, temperamental and fed up with his brother's whims, decided that he did not care either. If people did not have the sense to leave battle to the warriors, that was their own fault!

o-o-o-o

As it turned out, wood carving was much harder than Sigyn had expected it to be. First of all, sanding wood down with a piece of paper took a _long_ time, although she was gradually developing better control with it. Second of all, copying a shape was… difficult.

She tried to pick the simplest shapes of sea shells, but still found her models coming out uneven. A smooth curve was harder to make than it looked! At least Room seemed happy to supply her with any amount of wood she needed.

"This one's looking better," Uncle Frey commented, picking up a model of a clam shell. "You're capturing the location of the grooves. Now you just need to smooth out the curves between them."

Sigyn flopped on her bedding in a huff. "I've been _trying_ to smooth them out! It's just hard!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Well, you wanted to learn. This is what learning a new skill feels like."

She sighed. "I know, I know."

He gave his niece a one-armed hug. "Why don't you take a break? " Frey leaned over to switch the computer on. "Let's watch a movie."

"Won't that disrupt your sleep cycles, though?" Sigyn asked. "I wouldn't want your powers to misfire."

He laughed. "Unlike some people, I'm not dependent on my powers, little one. I can handle a sword quite well, and I generally prefer to talk my way out of a situation anyway. I might be a little sleepier than usual, by I'll be fine." He dangled a bag in front of her. "Besides… I brought you some chocolate!"

Sigyn pounced on the bag with glee. In the midst of her frustration, loneliness, and worry, it was nice to take a break for sweets and movies. "I want to watch something that won't remind me of Loki _at all,_" she insisted. "Something with no tricksters, or princes, or romance, or suffering, or brothers betraying brothers, or _anything_."

Uncle Frey gave a bemused shake of his head. "That's quite a request," he said thoughtfully. "Let me see what we have…"

o-o-o-o

Unknown to Loki and Thor, three pairs of eyes were watching them as they entered a dark forest.

"Mama! Is that him? Is that our father?" asked the voice attached to a sparkling pair of blue eyes. "Who's the blond one with him? Is that his wife? I thought Lady Skadi said she was pretty!"

"Don't call me Mama," corrected a cool, stoic voice. "That's his brother, Prince Thor. His wife has gone missing."

"Too bad," murmured the third. "I was looking forward to another mama."

"Both of you stop talking," commanded the stoic voice. "We must not be detected too soon."


End file.
